Never Going Home
by bluerain2blue
Summary: Riza Hawkeye runs away from home and meets a laid back guy named Roy Mustang. They quickly become friends but have secrets. When they fall in love what will happen when each others secrets come out? ROYAI! And more couples maybe.
1. Never

Never Going Home

_**Never Going Home**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

_This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: So, I came up with this idea and another one too. But know one knows about the second one, I never worked out a lot of the stuff in it. Anyways, this one I sent to three of my friends, to of which are fan fiction writers themselves and the other just a friend, and they all thought it was cool. One of them really liked it, though, and asked if I would write some of it before the next chapter to 'Just a Vacation', which I have been working on. I said that would be fine but then I couldn't figure out how to start it. So, now I shall choose one of the two ways I thought up so here you go. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 1 Never**_

"But father, what about the secrets!" Riza Hawkeye tried to reason with her father.

"He can't even learn the basics. He'll never understand them." He replied, sternly.

"But father…"

"No buts, the money he'll make when he joins the military will help us." He almost yelled. "You know how far we are in debt. You can go now."

Riza glared at him but did as she was told. She walked to the door, opened it calmly, and walked out into the hallway, not forgetting to slam the door behind her. She began to walk to her room but stopped when she felt someone put their arms around her waist.

"Well, well, it looks like I've finally found you." A voice said from behind her.

"Get your danged hands off me, Archer!" Riza yelled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Is that any way to treat your husband-to-be?" He said with a sly smile.

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied. "Now let go of me!"

Archer laughed, then, whispered in her ear. "You know what I'm talking about and why should I?"

This made her even more angry and it showed in her tone. "Because if you don't I'll shoot your happy place off!"

Archer released her, immediately. He knew she would do what she threaten, he had tested her one time and almost got his head shot off. He didn't even want to think of her deadly aim aiming there, that dang hobby of hers could really be bad for his health, so he just watched as she quickly made her way into her room, making sure she slammed that door too.

--

Riza sat on her bed muttering to herself in the dark. "He had no right to do that. Sure, we have debts but that's only because of him and his dang studies. And There's no way I'll ever marry that idiot!" She, then, stood up and walked over to her closet.

She looked through her small closet , found her dark blue backpack, and throw it on the bed. Almost as soon as it landed, she had tossed three outfits on it, all consisting of blue jeans expected one that were dark green jean shorts, that would come mid thigh, and two t-shirts and one tank top. She, then, walked over to her old wooden dresser and tossed her underclothes over with the rest of the things on the bed.

She walked over to the bed and neatly packed all of them. She stood there a moment trying to think of other things she may need or forget and remembered what was missing. She walked over to her bedside table, opened the draw, and pulled out a black .45 pistol with two boxes of ammo. She gently sat them next to her on the bed just like the backpack.

Riza, then, sigh and picked up her pillow pulling out a notebook from under it. She opened it, after putting the pillow back down, and stared at the old photograph resting inside it. She smiled slightly at it before closing the notebook. She grabbed the backpack off the bed without having to move and gently put away the things she had just gotten out.

She, then, picked up her backpack, walked over to her door, and grabbed her black jacket that came down mid thigh. She put it on, then, her backpack on over that as she made her way over to the window. She opened the window, looked down, and for once she was thankful her room was on the first floor. She jumped out the window, making sure to make no noise, landing in a crouching position and took off running to the wood behind her house.

She stopped when she got to where the woods began and turned around to look back at the house she was finally escaping from. She smiled. _'I think this may be the smartest thing I've ever done.'_ She turned, quickly, and took off deep into the woods.

After she was away a good 7 miles, she stopped in a little clearing and sat back against a large oak tree. She patted heavily and whispered. "I should be safe for now. I bet they don't even notice until they see there's no breakfast." She laughed slightly at her last sentence because it was probably true.

She looked up at the starry sky through the trees. _'So this is what it's like to be free, huh?'_ Was her last thought before she fell asleep against the tree.

--

She woke up the next morning to someone humming and the smell of something cooking. She opened her eyes, having to blink a bit at first to let her eyes adjust to the new light hitting them, and saw a man with black hair crouched down in front of her with his back turned to a fire in front of him. She blinked again to make sure she wasn't seeing things then said in a hard voice. "Who are you?"


	2. This Guy

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Okay, so here's number 2. Doo-san was begging for me to get this done so she could read it. So, this is it. Hope you guys like it.

_**Chapter 2 This Guy**_

The man smiled at her, stopped humming and replied, "You know you shouldn't sleep in the middle of the woods. Anyone could walk up and rob you."

She glared and snapped. "I didn't ask you about that, I asked who are you. So answer the question."

The man sigh. "Fine, I'm Roy Mustang. Now, your turn, what's your name?"

"Riza Ha-… Grumman." She replied. "I'm Riza Grumman."

He nodded and turned to face the fire. "You like fish?"

She blinked. "Sure."

Roy turned around with two fish impaled upon two sticks in his hands and smiled. "Good, cause your choices are fish or fish." He said, holding one out to her.

She reached out and took it, hesitantly, and replied. "I choose the fish." She, then, began eating it like she hadn't eaten in days, which wasn't actually false she hadn't eaten much in the last few days, when she was finished she told him thank you.

"So, Riza, right? Why are you out here anyways?" He asked as he slowly began to eat his fish after watching her.

"I'm going somewhere."

"Where?" He asked, curiously.

She looked at him seriously and replied. "Away."

He smiled at her. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Why?"

"To get away." Roy replied, in the same serious way she had a moment before.

She nodded. "That's fine by me but we have to get out of here after your done eating."

He smiled, care freely, and took another bite. "Of course. Which way?"

"Any way but that way." She replied, point back behind her.

He looked in the direction she pointed and nodded. "Okay, then, how about we go this way?" Roy pointed behind him. "It's a good three or four day walk to that city but I've got some great friends there that'll let us stay there for a bit. Well, until you want to leave anyways."

'_What's with this guy? He doesn't seem to care much about anything.'_ She thought. _'This guy could be trouble for me… But until then why not go along.'_ Riza nodded. "That's fine. Now hurry up."

"Aw, come on! I can't relax a little!" Roy said, lazily, tossing the stick that had his fish on it aside and stood up. "Fine then. Let's go, little Miss Bossy."

"Don't call me that." She replied as she stood up and adjusted her backpack.

"Why not?" He replied, putting out the fire by kicking dirt all over it. "Your acting like it, are you not?"

"Shut up." Riza said, glaring at him as she walked pasted him on the path he pointed to.

"See!" Roy yelled, running up to catch up with her.

"Shut up." Riza said again, annoyed and began to walk faster.

"Aw, Fine!" Roy replied, having to quicken his pace to keep up with her. "But I'm still going to give you a nickname sometime! And can we slowed down now. I'm still tired!"

'_This guy's so loud!'_ She thought, slowing her pace for him. She sighed. "What's this city's name?"

Roy looked at her. "It's really a little town actually. But it's with in a 20 minute walk to the city it's self."

"Okay, that fine and all but what's the city's name?" She asked again.

"Um… If I remember right… It should be East City. And the town is Risesina. It's really close to the little town of Resembool." He answered, looking up at the sky as he walk.

"Hm… I think I've heard of those towns." She mumbled to herself in a very low voice that Roy could hardly hear. "It should be a good place to hide for awhile…"

Roy glanced at her for a second then back to the sky. "It's going to be nice out today. We can travel for as long as you like but I've got some nice places to relax at on the way to Risesina if you want to take a break."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Riza answered, still thinking about the town.

Roy looked at her again from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. _'Riza Grumman, huh?' _He thought to himself. _'I wonder how much she's actually hiding… It doesn't really matter. I've got my own share to deal with.'_

They walked in silence for at least 2 hours before Roy finally thought he was going to go insane from it and asked.

"Why the heck are you so quiet?"

She looked up at him. "What? You weren't talking either."

"But… I…" Roy sigh. "Okay, so you got a point there… Well then we'll talk now."

"Why?" She asked as she reached back and tightened her ponytail, her bangs still hanging over her eyes slightly.

"Because I'm bored!"

Riza sighed. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"How old are you?" Roy asked, suddenly.

Riza looked at him with a confused look and replied. "17, why?"

"Only 17! You could have fooled me." Roy said with a smirk. "You look more 18."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, sure I do. Your turn. How old are you?"

"19, of course." He stated like it was obvious and suddenly pointed to right of him. "Hey! I know a great place to rest right over there! It's really nice! Besides we need a break don't you think?"

He didn't wait for an answer from her. He just turn to his right and began to walk off, pushing the lower tree branches out of his way. Riza stopped and stared at him before following after him through the same path, moving the branches like him. She watched as he walked over the fallen leafs on the ground making a louder churching noise then when they were on their previous trail.

He stopped and pulled a branch back waiting for her to get up to him, when she did he let her go past him then following. She looked around at the beautiful place he had led her. There was a river, about 20 foot wide, that looked to be shallow in the area they were at and a place to sit on the rocks that were around the side of the river, a large rock went into the water a good 2 feet with a tree next to it, most of it's branches bare and a long branch that stretched about 7 feet over the water.

Roy walked up to stand next to her. "So? What do you think?"

"It's nice." She replied with a small smile. "It's peaceful feeling."

"That's what I thought when I first saw it." Roy said as he looked up at the sky for a moment before he walked over to the large rock. "I'd say it's about noon now from where the sun is. You want to eat lunch now?"

"Uh… Sure."

Roy smirked. "Great! I'll catch us some fish and get a fire started and everything!"

She watched as he removed his black shirt, showing that he had the beginnings of abs, and rolled the his blue jeans up to his knees, as well as his old tena shoes . A slight blush came to her face as he did so but not so much to where he could see it. She walked over and sat on the large rock as he went out into the shallow water.

He told her how you had to wait for the fish to come to you while he was staring intensely at the water, knowing she was watching him from the rock. He caught two fish and asked if that would be enough, getting a nod from her as an answer, he walked out of the water and began to make the fire to cook them on. She watched as he gathered things for the fire; wood, grass, and leafs, and got the fire going shortly after his 3rd time trying. He put the two dead fish on two sticks and placed them next to the fire.

He got them off when they began to turn a brown color and hand her one, warning her that it hot as he did so. He blow on his and took a bite, grinning he said.

"It's not to bad."

Riza took a bite and nodded. "Not to bad."

"This maybe be the beginning of something great, you know?" He said, happily, as he took another bite.

"Maybe." She replied and thought. _'If I can trust you that is.'_


	3. Story Telling

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Chapter 3! I know, I know! 2 and 3 come together but I had to! I just did. Hopefully I wouldn't have to again. Do you just want to have longer chapters guys? … Doo-san, I think you said to just make it longer. I don't think I've said this yet but this story is for my friend, doodlez22.

_**Chapter 3 Story Telling**_

Roy and Riza walked down a dirt path after eating their lunch and Roy telling stories of this friends in Risesina. They had been walking for hours, their feet were sore, it was getting dark out, and yet Roy was still telling stories as they walked. Riza had laughed at a few of them were him and his friends did something stupid.

"Oh, oh, I got another one!" Roy said as he finish another story.

Riza laughed. "Save some for later, Roy."

"Fine! I'll tell more tonight before we go to sleep." He replied. "Tell me some stories about your friends."

Riza stayed quiet for a moment before saying lowly. "I didn't have any."

Roy looked at her. "I'm sorry… But, hey, I'm your friend now and I'm sure all my other friends will be too!"

"Friends? Alright. We're friends." She said with a small smile. She liked the sound of that, friends.

Roy nodded and was about to say something with suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He laughed and said. "Well, I guess I'm hungry."

She smiled. "How about we stop for tonight? We can catch something to eat and get some rest for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Roy replied then suddenly yelled. "I've got it! I know a good place around here to sleep and there's some birds I know how to catch there!"

Riza blinded in confusion as Roy grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from the path they were on into the woods. She had to quicken her pace to keep from being dragged by him as the dry leaves under their feet made loud crunching noises. In what was about 4 minutes Roy pulled her out into a clearing.

She looked around the little clearing. There were tree that she was sure where very beautiful when it bloomed and the land slide down the hillside in a slope with green grass covering it, almost with no leafs on it. She heard birds singing in trees on her right and looked at the small birds that were there.

"Are those the birds you were talking about?"

Roy nodded and let go of her arm. "Yeah, there's less then I though there would be right now. So what do you think of the place?"

"It's nice." She replied with a smile.

"Great!" He said and walked over to the middle of the clearing, laying down in the grass when he got there. "You'll love it when the stars come out. It's always really pretty."

"It's going to be dark soon." She stated as she walked over to where he was, looking at the sky which was quickly becoming a dark blue color as the sun slowly disappeared.

Roy looked up at her from the ground before sitting up, placing his elbows on his knees. "Guess I should catch us some food and get the fire going so we can eat soon."

"I can get the birds." She stated, calmly.

He stood up and looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh? And how do you think your going to do that?"

"Easy." She replied, removing her backpack for the first time in what felt like forever. She unzipped it, still holding it in her hands, and looked through it, carefully, pulling out her .45.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE THAT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DENFENCELESS!" Roy yelled like a crazy man who just saw an alien spacecraft above his house.

She looked at him with a confused look. "Calm down. You going to scare the birds away."

"Yeah but…"

Riza shook her head, her blond hair flipping back and forth slightly. She pressed the button on it, the cartage coming out, before she snapping it back in, and turning the safety off. She lifted the gun in her hands and aimed at the birds.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Two birds hit the grounds as the remaining 3 flew away. Roy stared in awe. "WOW!"

"I didn't do good." She sighed, putting the safety back on. "I shoot three times yet I only got two birds. I need to practice more."

"What are you talking about?! You have hawk eyes!" Roy yelled.

She cringed inwardly, how close to the truth he was. "I guess."

She placed the weapon back into her bag carefully, placing the bag on the ground, as she watched him run out and get the birds. While he cleaned the birds, she went and got some firewood, setting it in the middle of the clearing and setting them up so the fire could be started. He walked over with the bird impaled upon a stick like the fish earlier that day and started the fire placing the bird next to it.

Riza watched a thought. _'He's really good at that…'_ She looked up at the sky with was now almost completely black with the half moon and stars in it. "It's going to be a nice night, isn't it?"

He smiled at her and replied. "Yeah. Oh! You know what? This is the most food I've eaten in a few days. I think it's cause your good luck."

"You believe in luck?"

"Hm… Not really… But it's fun to think take we don't control everything in our lives, is it not?"

She stayed silent and turned her gaze from the sky to the crackling fire in front of her. She, finally, replied. "I suppose."

He looked at her, lazily. "So… Do you have any stories or do you just want me to go on and on again? Cause I don't know if I can do that anymore until I eat."

She smiled. "Maybe a small one, I guess. When I was around 4 my mother would take me into town and buy me want every I wanted. Most the time she would end up buying us both chocolate. That's the end."

"Man, that was short." Roy said, turning the birds. "But good. My turn I suppose." He took a deep breath. "Me and Maes were walking into town one day, joking about stupid stuff. And all of a sudden a little black kitten walked in front of us and Maes went off about how he wanted to get it for Gracia. He chased it right up a tree like he was a dog and I felt so bad for the poor kitten I ended up getting it down and giving to Maes. Only to have it scratch his face." Roy laughed. "You should have seen him! In the end, though, we kept the kitten and it lives at the house now but to this day he won't go anywhere near Maes."

Riza smiled. "That poor kitten."

"Yeah, Gracia named it Scratchy." Roy replied with a laugh as he took the birds off the fire and held on out to her. "Here, they look done."

She nodded, took it, and began to eat it. They both ate in silence and when they were finished, Roy laid back on to the grass with his hands behind is head looking at the stars. Riza grabbed her backpack and rested her head on it as he laid back.

Roy glanced over at her then back to the sky that was now fully black and the stars shining fully. "I told you it'd be beautiful. Didn't I?"

She smiled and her eyes facing the sky. "Yeah, you did."

"Good." He turned over and closed his eyes. "Well, we should hit the hay. We'll have to start early tomorrow if you want to get to Risesina in least then two more days. Night."

"Yeah, night." She replied, turning over away from him and going to sleep.


	4. Resembool

_**Chapter 4 Resembool**_

_This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: Okay… I took forever! And it's finally done! I'm sorry it's so long! I had to make it long cause I wanted to get lots of stuff done in this chapter. I hope that's okay with all of you. Well, Enjoy!

____________

The next morning Roy and Riza woke up at a few hours after day break, mostly because Riza woke up from the birds that morning in the trees around them. Roy had complained a bit about waking up but finally gave in to her. After which he complained even more when Riza told him that they were going to without breakfast for now until they had made a good start on the day, which to Roy it meant 'you don't get food until you get your butt up and walk for hours'. He gave in, quickly already knowing he'd have to, and lead her back to the path.

"Ah! I feels like it's been an hour since we started!" Roy complained breaking the silence between them.

Riza sighed. "It's not even been 30 minutes Roy."

"It's not my fault it feels like it!"

She smiled slightly. "Well, that's to bad."

"But I'm hungry." Roy pouted.

"You won't starve." She replied, moving some fallen hair from pony tail to behind her ear.

"How do you know!"

"I just know."

Roy frowned and picked up his pace, knowing Riza would have to pick up hers to. "Your mean, Miss Bossy."

"I told you not to call me that." She replied, giving him a slight push.

"Oh, fine." He replied, slowing back down for her. "But if you ask me it's a good nickname."

"That's why no one asked you."

---

After a hour of walking with a complaining Roy, Riza finally decided to stop so they could eat if it shut him up. Roy had chosen a place by a river with many trees and a strong river and had Riza shoot two birds for their breakfast which he cooked on a fire again, having no other way to cook them. There was little talk between them in that time and once they were both done the headed on their way again, Roy leading the way as usual.

They stayed in silence for close to two hours, both looking as if in deep thought. The whole time Roy had stole glances at Riza when he thought she wouldn't notice. The thing was Riza did notice and was getting irritated.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Riza snapped, glaring at him.

"Uh… No reason." He replied, his black eyes looking a way.

"Yes there is." She said. "Out with it."

He hesitated. "Well… I thought of a nickname for you…"

"What is it this time?"

"Hawk."

Riza looked up at him in shook almost. "What did you say?"

"Hawk." Roy explained. "You know, since you have sharp eyes like a hawk's."

'_He's so close… How does he do that…'_ She thought. "You don't want me to call me that."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm not like a hawk."

Roy looked confused and slowed down his pace as he walked. "Yes, you are."

"Fine." Riza replied. "I… Just don't like it."

He pouted. "Fine… I'll think of something."

"Good luck." She smiled, happy having won.

He was shocked for a moment but then smirked as well. "You should smile like that more often."

Riza quickened her pace in trying to hide the small blush that had come to her face, no one had ever said that to her before, not since her mother had… "Thank you." She said in a soft voice.

Roy quickened his pace to catch up with her. "Welcome… Now, why did you speed up?"

Riza looked over at him. "Because I'd like to get there faster."

"There? Where's there?"

She glared at him. "To Risesina."

Roy paused in thought, though still walking with her, before saying. "You know… If we get to Resembool tonight, I've got some friends there that might give us a ride to Risesina tomorrow."

She looked over to him, questionably. "You have friends in all the right places, don't you?"

"Not really, just got myself a good few in this area." He replied while shaking his head.

Riza smiled slightly and adjust her backpack slightly, moving the weight around a bit. "Alright then, get us to Resembool by tonight… I'd like to met this people."

Roy smiled, nodded, and thought to himself. _'Hawk… What's it mean to her to make her so nervous… I know she's hiding but really now I'm starting to wonder just how much she can hide and for how long…Well, I since she wants to get to Resembool by tonight, I guess that means no lunch…'_

---

About 5 hours later, Roy and Riza were still walking. It was really quiet between them, almost like they were afraid to speak, though they did speak at times when the must. That was until Roy's stomach growled so loud that Riza could here it.

Roy looked down at his stomach. "Uh…"

Riza laughed and pushed him playfully. "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

She smiled and asked. "Want to stop for a lunch then?"

He stopped in his tracts causing Riza to stop as well. "I thought you wanted to get to Resembool by tonight."

"I do but you have to eat, right?"

Roy thought for a moment. "I know, I remember a berry plant around here! I could grab a few of those."

"Okay. That'll work."

Roy started walk again, Riza following. "They're just up ahead."

They keep to the berries about 10 minutes later. Roy gathered a lot, holding then in his shirt, and Riza grabbed around ten. Roy told her to get more for later but she declined. As they began walking again Roy decided it was time he tell her about his friends in Resembool.

"Hey, since you want to get to Resembool today, you should know about my friends there, right?" Roy said with a happy smile.

"Oh. Okay." She replied tilting her head.

"Okay first off, my friend are doctors and one a auto-mail engineer." Roy said, looking up at the sky with a lot of clouds that where pretty dark.

"Oh? That's good." She replied.

"Yeah, it helps a bit if we ever get sick." He smiled. "But Pinako won't do a thing if we need auto-mail."

Riza chuckled. "Well, at least the doctor's help."

"Yes, oh and they have a dog with an auto-mail arm."

"What happened?"

He looks over at and replies. "No one really knows but I think something like a bigger dog bit him really bad when he was a pup and Pinako gave him some help."

She smiled, softly. "What's his name?"

"Den." Roy replied. "Strange huh? Anyways, Pinako's son is the one of the doctors. His name is Tim Rockbell and his wife is the other doctor, her name's Sara. They both live with Pinako and they all three work in the house too."

"Oh? Their house must be pretty big for that."

"Not really, it's about the size of a normally house, actually." Roy laughed and ate a berry from his shirt. "You'd never guess by how it looks on the inside."

She looked at the berries he'd put in his shirt after making his shirt like a pocket. "Yeah?"

"You know you can have one right?"

"Not hungry."

Roy shrugged. "Anyways, I think it might rain soon."

"How much long do you think it'll take until we reach Resembool?" She asked and looked up at the dark clouds that seemed to get darker every second.

"Two hours. One if we run but I don't think that's a wise choice." Roy replied.

"Think the rain will hold off?"

"If we're really lucky." Roy replied. "You lucky?"

"No." She shook her head. _'That's why I'm here after all.'_

"Me either. And I hate rain. So we can only hope now." Roy's shoulders dropped but perked back up when he heard giggling and looked back at her. "Well… That's new."

Riza stopped giggling and looked up at him. "What?"

"You giggling. And why are or rather were you?"

"You hate the rain."

"What's funny about it?" He countered.

"It's just water." She replied. "Nothing but."

"I know what it is! I am an alchemist after all. I'm not stupid!" Roy said, defectively. "It's just that…"

Riza interrupted him and asked with wide eyes. "You're an alchemist?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"… Oh… Well. I'm an alchemist." Roy replied.

"Oh… What kind?"

"Just the kind that uses earth." Roy smiled, proudly.

"Oh." She replied and, then, thought to herself. _'I wonder if I should him about my alchemy…'_

The rest of the walk was quite aside from when Riza ran out of berries and Roy offered her some which she said no to. They walked for a long while before Roy said anything else but when he did it was because he had to go to the restroom and just happened to think that he had to asked Riza. She scolded him, almost scaring the carp out of him which he made a mental note to never p' her off, and they continued to walk once he was done.

About 3 miles after they began to walk again, Roy yelled. "We're almost there! No more sleeping outside! … Well, for a while anyway."

Riza smiled. "That's good, I think."

Roy was about to reply when he felt something wet hit his head. "What the…"

"Huh?" Riza looked at him as he felt the top of his head and another thing hit him.

"Rain." Roy glared up at the sky. "Rain! Why!"

"What?" Riza asked but right then a down pour happened.

"DANG IT ALL!" Roy yelled. "We're going to have to make a run for it! It's not that far away."

Roy took off running without even waiting for her replied, Riza quickly ran after him. Roy was a bit faster then herself she noticed, even if she tried to push herself to go faster he could probably do the same. They soon ran out of the woods and Roy lead them on the a dirt path that was now mud.

Roy slowed down to Riza's speed and said. "Just a little farther. If you want we can walk the rest of the way."

Riza smiled, evilly. "No way."

She then pushed herself to run even faster. Roy was shocked for a moment the ran up next to her at her speed. Riza glanced at him and pushed herself even harder but all of a sudden tripped on a rock, landing face first in the mud. Roy slid to a stop, not falling, and went back to where she was, the rain still pouring.

Riza pushed herself up to sit on her knees, trying to get the some of the mud off of her, but stopped when she heard laughing. She looked up to see Roy's mud splattered knees of his jeans when Roy squatted down in front of her. She glared.

"Shut up."

"No way!" He replied in between laughs.

"Fine." She replied and pushed him over so he fell backward.

He quickly sat up. "Hey!"

"That's what you get." She smiled, evilly as the rain washed the mud off her skin but only made her clothes heavier.

Roy glared for a moment then smiled and began to laugh again. "I guess I do."

This confused Riza. "Huh?"

Roy stood up with the back of his clothes covered in mud and put a hand out to her. "Here. We better hurry. Pinako is already going to be p'ed at us for bring mud in her house."

Riza nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and she noticed something, Roy had onyx colored eyes. _'That's strange… I like it though.'_ She thought and noticed Roy had already begun to walk off. She quickly followed him and not much more then 5 minutes later, they were standing on a porch under a small hangover of the house.

"Okay, get ready. If Pinako answers the door she may yell at us… Well, more likely me." Roy told Riza and knocked on the door.

A minute later the door opened relieving a very small old woman in a green dress and a white apron over it with her gray hair up on the back of her head. "Roy? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Um… Well, we were hoping you'd let us stay here and could get a ride to Risesina…" Roy replied.

The older woman looked at the blond girl next to him and pointed at her. "Who's the girl covered in mud?"

Roy was about to answer when Riza said. "My name is Riza Grumman."

A tall man dressed in black pants and a white shirt with short blond hair showed up at the door behind Pinako. "Mom, just let them in."

Pinako looked up at him. "Fine but your cleaning the floor."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied as Pinako moved out of the way and Roy and Riza walked in.

"Thanks." Roy told him.

"Not a problem." He looked at Riza and said. "By the way, my name's Tim. Just follow Roy to the kitchen. My wife, Sara, is in there and we'll be there soon."

"Thank you." Riza replied in a small voice and quickly followed after Roy.

Once the teens were in the kitchen, Pinako asked. "What the heck are they so mud for? Were the playing in the mud?"

Tim shrugged. "Who knows. But do you think Roy finally got a girlfriend?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she's got some secrets to be hanging out with him." His mother replied and started walking to the kitchen.

---

"Thanks, Sara." Roy said as a normal sized woman in jeans and a brown shirt with blond shoulder length hair put a cup of juice in front of himself and Riza.

"It's okay." She replied. "So, Riza was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Riza nodded.

"First off, more of the ma'am stuff, call me 'Sara'. And second, what are you doing hanging out with Roy here?" Sara smiled at her and at that time Pinako and Tim came in the room.

"My question too." Tim said coming to stand by his wife next to the stove and his mother sat across the wooden table from Roy and Riza in the dinning room that was attached to the kitchen.

Riza thought for a moment. "Because he asked if he could come with me."

"To where?" Pinako asked.

Riza took a colder tone as she said. "Any where but where I came from."

Roy glanced at her then smiled. "So I decide to take her home with me."

"Roy!" Tim scolded.

"What?!" Roy yelled. "You know our house has one room left!"

Sara frowned. "So she's not your girlfriend?"

Roy and Riza both blushed and said in unison. "No!"

Pinako smirked. "Young love."

"Really, it's not!" Roy yelled. "I just met her not long ago!"

"Fine, fine." Sara said. "Now Riza, I'll show you to the bath room. I'm sure you'd like to take a shower now, right?"

"Yes, ma… Sara." Riza said.

"Afterwards Roy can show you to the room you to will have to share okay?" Tim said. "Sorry, about it too. But we only have on guest room and we have to keep the patients room open in case some one comes in the middle of the night."

Riza stood up. "That's okay. I understand."

"Alright this way." Sara said, walking out of the room.

Riza follow Sara down a hallway, then up the stairs, and to a room. Sara opened the door for her and followed her in to show her which knob was hot and cold also where the towels were. Sara went to the door and said.

"Just leave your clothes on the floor and I'll wash them for you before you leave tomorrow. That is what you two are planning, right?"

"Yes." Riza nodded.

"Alright, take as long as you need okay." Sara said, then, closed the door behind her.

Riza smile. _'They seem like nice people.'_ She undressed, putting her clothes neatly on the floor, finished any other busy she needed to do, and quickly took a shower so that Roy would have would have hot water. She warped a towel around her and opened her back pack pulling out another pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with her under clothes.

She dried off, put on her clothing, and began to dry her hair with the towel she'd used on her body. She looked into the mirror above the sink. She frowned, hung up the towel, put her hair bow on her wrist, grabbed her back pack, and opened the door to see Roy standing with his back against the wall across from the door. He looked up at her.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Are you stalking me?" Riza asked, plainly.

"WHAT! No!" Roy yelled, freaking out. "I just needed to make sure when you got out I you could find me so I could show you to the room."

"Calm down. I was kidding." Riza laughed.

Roy sighed, relieved. "Good. Alright now. This way."

Roy turned to his left and began to walk down the hallway. Riza followed staring at the back of his clothes, all the mud had dried on them and was beginning to peel off. Roy glanced of his shoulder.

"Like what you see?"

Riza's eye widened. "I wasn't staring at that! The mud on your back is peeling off!"

"I was kidding, a little pay back for the stalker comment." Roy laughed. "But I'm a little hurt that you find the mud more interesting than me."

'_I can't really say that… You are very… how should I put it… Cute? Hot?'_ She thought and just groaned for a reply.

"Here we are." He mumbled and opened the door.

They walked in and Riza looked around the room. The room had white walls, one bed in the middle of the room with a wooden head board, a oak dresser, a closet, and hard wood floors. She watched as Roy walked over to the dresser, bend down, and open the bottom drawer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting some clothes out. I keep some here."

"Oh."

He pulled them out, shut the drawer, stood up, and turned around. "You should go ahead and sleep on the bed. It's getting late so you can go to bed before I get back."

"Where are you sleeping then?" Riza asked as she went over and sat on the bed placing her back pack next to her.

"The floor."

"But that can't be comfortable." She said.

"Would you rather me sleep on the bed with you?" He asked with a smirk.

Riza blushed. "No. Floor for you."

Roy laughed. "That's what I thought, besides they have some extra bedding in the closet."

"Alright… But next time I get floor."

"Why?"

"It's only fair." She said. "Equivalent exchange."

Roy blinked. _'Smart.'_ He thought, then said. "Alright, deal. Oh! And by the way, you should you leave your hair down more often."

Riza blushed again and shook her head. "It gets in the way to much."

Roy sighed. "Fine and Night."

"Good night." She smiled at him as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

She crawled up to the top of the bed and pulled her bag up to her. She opened it, looked in it at everything, and zipped it back. Riza placed it on the floor next to the bed, went under the warm covers, and smiled. _'A bed does feel a lot better then the ground.'_ Was her last thought before she fell asleep.


	5. Off To Meet A Meas

_**Chapter 5 Off To Meet A Meas… **_

_This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa._

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long! I forgot to write and then I had school and stuff. I made it long cause I made you all wait forever, if any of you still are will to read it. I hope you will, cause I love to write when people like to read it. I'll try to remember to write more!

____________

Riza opened her eyes to see the clean white walls around and sat up. She looked around and laughed slightly when she saw how Roy was sleeping on the floor. He had his arm over his eyes, his mouth open with a bit of drool on his chin, and he was snoring loud enough to be heard but not to loud wake anyone.

She looked over to her backpack and pulled it over to her. _'This is a good enough time as ever I guess.'_ She thought to herself as she raffled through it until she found her notebook and grabbed the pen out of it's bind. She opened it, the picture that was in it falling out, she smiled slightly, placing it behind some of the other pages, and turned to a clean page behind some of the others pages. She began writing, after placing the date at the top, about Roy and traits about him. She, also, wrote his characteristics, not forgetting to write about his onyx eyes.

She looked up from her notebook and over to Roy, who was still asleep on the floor. She kind of felt sorry about making him sleep in the floor but there was no way she was sharing a bed with him after what everyone had said the night before. She closed her notebook, placing the pen back in the bind, and placing it back in her backpack.

She got off the bed, moving her pack next to her feet, and fix the bed. She grabbed the bag and left the room, making sure not to wake Roy. She walked down the hall and tried to remember where everything in the house was, successfully finding her way to the kitchen.

Riza walked in to see Sara already at the stove cooking breakfast. Sara was wearing a white apron over her tan shirt and blue jeans. Riza just stared at her and listened to her hum to herself. _'No ones ever been early enough to make breakfast before me… Then again, I'm not at the hole I use to be at.' _She thought to herself and smiled at the smell of the food.

Sara turned when she noticed someone had come in the room and smiled at Riza. "Good morning. I didn't think you'd be up so early."

Riza smiled, placing her backpack down in one of the seats, and put her hair up in a ponytail quickly. "Good morning."

Sara turned back to the oven and broke an egg on the pan she was cooking in. "I guess Roy is still out like a light?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's going to be moving for a while." She replied. "Um… Is there anything I can do help you?"

Sara looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, could start making some toast?"

"Yeah." She walked over, behind the counter, then asked. "Um… Where's the bread?"

Sara flipped the egg in the pan and point to a cabinet. "In there."

"Thanks." Riza replied and went over to it but pause when she saw a picture on it of Tim and Sara with a little girl, who could not be more then 5 years old if that. "Hey, Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Who's this in this picture?" Riza pointed to the little girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Sara looked over and smiled. "That's mine and Tim's daughter. Her name's Winry."

"Where is she?"

"She stayed with her friend down the road last night." Sara laughed. "She's always hanging out with those Elric boys. I think she likes Edward."

"Oh. That's cute." Riza smiled and opened the cabinet, retrieving the bread.

"Yes, kinda like how you say you're not Roy's girlfriend." Sara smiled as she placed the egg she just finished on a plate with more of them.

Riza blushed and turned toward the toaster, putting bread in it. "I'm not his girlfriend. I just meet him like three days ago."

Sara smiled. "And that matter?"

Riza looked at her. "Yes, it does. I don't know him… And he doesn't know me."

"Fine then, but you'll be his girlfriend soon enough I'm sure. And trust me, I'm sure you two are a lot more a like then you think."

"What is it you two girls are talking about?" A voice came from the door way to the kitchen.

They both turned to see Tim and Pinako standing in the door way. Tim smiled at them and walked over to Sara, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she fixed the collar of his white dress shirt he was wearing with brown pants. Pinako went over to a chair in the kitchen and sat down, her black dress coming up slightly so you could see her old ankles.

"I'm just picking on Riza a little bit." Sara said with a smile.

"Oh, you mean about Roy?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah, she still won't said they're dating." Sara nodded.

"That's cause we're not." Riza said, a small blush on her face.

Tim noticed and smiled. "Then why are you blushing?"

Riza frowned and walked over to the doorway. "I'm gonna go wake Roy up."

With that she left the room, leaving Sara and Tim laughing and Pinako smiling. She sighed as she walked into the room they had slept in and looked around, not finding Roy anywhere. She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom door.

She knocked on it then said. "Roy? Are you in there?" She got no answer. She knocked again yet there was still no answer. Now she was confused. She turned and went back to the kitchen.

Sara looked up at her from the plates she was making. "Can't find him?"

Riza shook her head. "I checked the room and bathroom."

Tim smiled. "He must have went out the front door this time."

Pinako nodded. "That boy just can't help it can he."

"What?" Riza asked, confusion in her tone.

Sara smiled. "Oh, when he's here, he likes to go outside in the morning to his favorite hiding spot. Actually it's easy to find if you know where to look but it is beautiful there."

Tim nodded. "I'll go get him if you want."

Riza shook her head. "No, I'd love to see the place too. Could you guys just tell me how to get there?"

Sara grinned. "If you go out the front door, turn to your left, follow the dirt road until you see a big tree, turn left there, and there should be a path that leads up a hill. He'll be up there. Right Tim?"

Tim nodded. "Correct."

Riza went over to the chair she'd placed her backpack in, grabbed it, and put it on. "Thanks. I'll be back soon then."

Pinako smiled as Riza was about to walk out of the room and said. "Make sure that the boy doesn't try anything."

Riza glanced back at her, nodded, and quick made her way to the front door. She opened the door, quickly running out of it, and slamming behind her, without a thought to not slam it. She turned to her left and ran along the dirt road, stumbling on a rock. She slowed down when see saw a big tree coming into view, she stopped at it, and looked to her left, seeing the path Sara had mentioned, she started up it.

When she reached the top, she looked around. There was a beautiful landscape of trees, flowers, and houses with small gardens next to them, the only thing missing was a certain black haired boy. She sighed and sat down the ground.

"Where the heck is he?"

"Right here." She heard a voice full of joy say.

She jumped up quickly. "Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" She looked around again.

"Up here."

Riza looked up in the trees to see a smiling Roy sitting on a tree branch. "What are you doing up there?"

Roy shrugged. "I heard someone coming so I hid. You'd do the same I bet."

"Maybe…"

Riza walked over to the tree he was in, took off her backpack, and set it next to the trunk of the tree. Roy looked down at her with confusion written all of his face. She smiled when she saw it and began to climb up the tree, quickly coming to the branch he was on and going one higher to sit on it.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

She looked at him. "I thought the view would be even better up here."

"Yeah, right." He laughed at her. "You just wanted to prove you could go higher then me."

"Well, that's part of it." She smiled and looked out at the view. "It is beautiful."

He looked out at it as well. "Yes, it's my favorite around here. But it can't rival the beauty of the girl above me."

She blinked and looked down at him. "What did you say?"

He glanced up at her and smirked. "Nothing."

"Okay… Well, Sara has breakfast done…"

"So that means they sent you to get me then?"

"More like I volunteered." She smiled. "After all you've shown me many beautiful places and I wasn't going miss this one that all they all spoke so highly of."

"Yeah? Wanna know a secret? Winry is the on that showed this place to me." He jumped down from his branch in the tree, landing on his feet but not without having to shudder from the landing.

"Is that so." She with held a laugh and climbed down from the tree, grabbing her backpack quickly and putting it on. "You know it's safer to climb down then to jump."

"But slower." He said as he started to walk down the hill, knowing she would follow.

She quickly caught up to him. "But safer. Anyhow, why'd you slip out without saying anything?"

"I don't know. Just habit, I guess." He shrugged and smiled. "But I'm glad you came to get me."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they normally send Tim and he give me a big speech about how I need to stay in one place and need a girlfriend." He shook his head and laughed.

Riza laughed. "I guess it's normal for them to do that then."

They turned the corner around the trees to head for the house and Roy glanced at her, smiling. _'Wonder if she really came cause she wanted to see me? … I doubt it.'_ He thought to himself as the walked in silence now. _'Then again… I've been wrong before… Aw, who am I kidding, I'm defiantly wrong.'_

Riza glanced over at him then saw the house coming into view and smiled, running ahead of him slightly. "Come on."

He shook his head and smiled. "Slow down. You might fall like you did before."

She slowed down some and scowled at him. "Not funny, stupid boy."

"Stupid boy, huh? This coming from Miss Bossy." He smirked.

"Jerk face." She glared at him playfully.

"Gun harpy." He replied with the same glare she gave him.

"Lazy." She smirked slightly and all of a sudden started laughing.

"What are you laugh about?" He asked with confusion in his tone.

"I've never called someone that when playing." She smiled at him. "The only time I did was when I was really mad."

Roy blinked at her. "Really? Where are you from?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked him straight in the eyes. "If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I promise."

She nodded and continued to walk toward the house. "Good."

"Well, what is it?" He ran up to catch up with her and started to walk up the steps beside her.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." She said as she opened the door to the house. "But right now, we might want to go eat some breakfast."

Roy nodded and walked in after her, shutting the door behind him. _'Then what was the point in making me promise now?'_ He thought to himself and followed behind her quietly to the kitchen. He sighed when they made it to the kitchen and saw three small children looked to be no older than five, if that. Roy grabbed Riza's arm, making her stop in the door way and causing her to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"Get ready for another go around." He whispered.

"Who's that mommy?!" A little blond girl with bright blue eyes asked, pointing at Riza.

Sara turned around from the stove and smiled. "Oh, that's Riza. Roy's new…"

The little blond boy with gold eyes jumped up on his seat. "His new GIRLFRIEND!"

The brown haired boy on the other side of the girl with brown eyes tilted his head to the side. "What's a 'girlfriend'?"

The little girl elbowed him. "Al, you know what a girlfriend is. It's a girl that's a friend."

The blond boy shook his head. "No! It's when a guy and a girl are going out."

The other two kids turned their head toward him and asked, in unison. "What's 'going out' mean?"

The blond boy was about to answer when Tim cut him off. "Now, now, calm down."

The blond boy huffed and sat down mumbling something about how it wasn't his fault and Tim turn to Roy and Riza from where he was by the sink. "Riza, meet Winry, my little girl, and Edward and Alphonse. Ed is the blond one there."

"Nice to meet all on you."

Ed looks at her. "You look to nice to be his girlfriend."

She smiled at him. "Well, I don't know about that but I'm not his girlfriend."

Winry laughed at Ed. "You were wrong, Ed."

Ed glared at Roy. "So at least she's not his girlfriend, she's way to nice for a idiot like him."

Sara smiled, picked up two white glass plates that had scrambled eggs, toast, and a fork on it that she finished preparing and sat them in front of Winry and Al. "Now, that's enough, Ed. No more picking on him."

Roy smirked. "Oh, don't worry Sara. The shrimp isn't picking on me."

Ed glared and raised a fist. "Say that again! I dare you!"

Tim sighed, grabbed the other plate that had previously and sat it in front of Ed. "Be quite and eat, Ed."

Riza tried hard not to laugh at the scene in front of her but could stop herself causing everyone to look at here. She hadn't seem anyone act that way before. Of course, she had been in that uncaring house where it was rare that anyone even smiled and the only time she was around other people was when she had to get groceries.

Ed glared at her. "What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing and replied. "All of you."

"Are you making fun of us?" Winry asked, innocently.

Her eyes widened and she quickly replied. "No, no, no. It's just funny. The way you all were fighting is all."

Roy smirked at her. "You mean playing around, not fighting."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright. I mean playing around then."

Pinako chuckled. "Oh, you're going to have fun at your new home then. That's all they do, isn't it boy?"

Roy frowned. "We do not only play around."

"Sure you don't." Pinako replied, then looked at her son. "Oh and Tim, don't forget you have to give them a ride to Risesina today."

Tim shrugged. "Oh yeah. If we leave after breakfast, we'll get there with time for me to come back by dark, right?"

Sara shook her head. "No, you can't leave, I've still got to finish washing their clothes. So just you should leave at lunch and just stay there until morning."

Riza looked at her. "No, it's fine. I'll just wash them later. You've already gone though so much trouble for me."

Sara smiled. "It's no trouble. Really."

"No, really it's alright. I'd rather wait anyway so I can wash my clothes all together if that's alright." Riza replied.

"Oh, well, that's fine. Really though, it wouldn't be any trouble." Sara smiled then pointed to two plates that looked just like the ones she sat in front of the kids use to look like before they were quickly eaten. "That's Roy and your food on the bar. You'll need to eat if you're leaving after breakfast. Tim, you should see if Jerry will let you barrow his wagon and horses for today."

Tim nodded. "Alright. You two be ready in about ten minutes alright?" He looked over at the three kids. "Would you like to help me out?"

Winry jumped up. "Alright, daddy! Come on Ed and Al!"

Al got up and Ed sighed, mumbling. "Fine, why not."

Roy walked over to the table as Sara started to stack the finished plates, as the other four were walking out the back door which was in the kitchen, and pulled a seat out. "Your seat awaits you."

Riza looked at him surprised then smiled and sat down. "Thank you." She said, then took her backpack off and sat it next to her chair.

This caused Sara and Pinako to stare at them in surprise. It surprised them even more when Roy went over to the bar and picked up both his and Riza's food and placed hers in front of her, then in front of himself after take the seat next to her. Sara and Pinako glanced at each other then laughed.

"You're making it hard on yourselves if you're trying to make people think you two aren't together acting that way." Sara said in between laughs.

Roy looked at her. "I was only being polite."

Pinako laughed harder. "You polite! That doesn't happen unless you like someone cause you're never polite, boy."

Riza picked up her fork and began eating, ignoring the arguing between Roy and Pinako. She could tell by now that no matter how much her or Roy protested they wouldn't let up on them liking one another so she might as well eat now while she had the chance. She glanced up when a glass was set in front of her filled with milk.

"Thank you." She smiled at Sara. "The food taste great."

"Well, thank you." She replied as she set another glass in front of Roy. "Roy, quit arguing and eat. You don't have much longer."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Riza slowly drank her milk as Roy shoveled his food in his mouth without caring that he was showing no manners what so ever. The back door suddenly flew open showing to the young boys with a big smile on there face after which Winry quickly showed up behind. Roy quickly chugged his milk when he saw them and stood up, Riza following suit and grabbed her backpack, placing it in the seat.

"Ha! We beat you!" Ed teased Winry.

"Shut up, Ed!" Winry shouted.

"Don't pout cause you're slow." Ed laughed.

"Be nice brother." Al sighed.

Winry looked at Roy and Riza. "Daddy said to tell you that he's ready whenever you guys are."

"Riza, hang on, I'll go get your clothes." Sara said before walking out of the room.

Roy walked over to the door and leaned against the wall. "You know Ed, you should be nicer to you're girlfriend."

Ed glared at him with a small blush. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Pinako shook her head as Roy and Ed started to argue then looked at Riza. "You should keep an eye on him. The boy's not as stupid as he lets on."

Riza was about to reply when Sara came in the room holding Riza's muddy clothing. "I really wish I could have washed them for you." She said as she handed them to her.

Riza smiled. "It's fine, really." She unzipped her bag and put the clothes in quickly before zipping the bag and putting it on. "Thank you again. For everything."

Roy looked at Sara and Pinako. "Yeah, thank you, you guys."

Pinako shrugged. "Just don't forget to come back every now and again."

Riza walked over to the door but stopped there and turned toward Sara and Pinako. "Good bye."

Roy nodded. "What she said."

Pinako sighed. "Yeah, yeah, bye."

Riza looked down at Ed and smiled. "Would guys you mind leading the way to Tim?"

Ed looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He turned and quickly ran down the steps. "Hurry up slow pokes."

The other to kids ran down the steps with Roy and Riza walking behind them, Roy making sure the door was closed behind them. There escorts ran in front of them, Ed still in the lead as they turned the corner of the house and took them to the front of the house, with Roy and Riza still following. In front of the house was a horse drawn wagon, the wagon being made of oak wood that looked like it was weathered and had hay spared in the back and was drawn by to brown colored horses. Tim was sitting in the drivers seat of the wagon, which was just a small bench that was at the front of the wagon.

Roy sighed when they got to the front and looked at Ed. "Why didn't we just use the front door?"

Ed looked at him. "Cause I didn't feel like being hit be the old woman for tracking dirt in the house."

"I heard that Blondie!" Pinako voice came from the front porch.

Riza glanced over to look at the porch only long enough to see Sara come down the steps before she asked to Roy. "Should we get in now?"

Roy nodded and walked over to the back. "Yeah. Hey, Al could you grab the wooden box by the steps to the porch for me?"

"Alright!" Al rushed over to it coming back by the time Riza was a standing at the wagon and set it on the ground.

Riza smiled at Al. "Thank you, Al. That was really fast."

"Thank you!" Al replied with a huge smile.

Riza climbed in the back and sat down in the hay near the back of the wagon. Roy, quickly, climbed in next and sat across from her. Riza and Roy looked to front to see Tim and Sara kissing.

"You two need a room?" Roy asked with a laugh.

Tim looked back at him after they were done. "Now that I think about it…"

Sara blushed. "Shut up, Tim."

"Alright, alright. So you two not forgetting anything right?"

Roy looked at Riza and she shook her head. "Nope, we're good."

"Good." He turned back to Sara. "Be back soon." He then looked up on the porch where the three kids and Pinako were standing. "You kids be good! And mom don't hit Ed for tracking dirt in the house I'll clean it up when I get home."

All three of the kids waved and Winry yelled. "Bye Daddy! Bye Roy! Bye Riza!"

Sara backed way from the wagon. "Alright, be careful, honey."

Tim winked at her. "Will do." He then looked over his shoulder at Roy and Riza. "Hold on tight. Don't want to loss one of you." He laughed.

Tim grabbed hold of the reins that had been sitting in his lap and flicked his wrist cause the reins to hit the horse, making them go. Tim steered them on to the dirt road, which was still muddy from the rain the night before. Roy and Riza waved at everyone until they couldn't see them anymore.

Tim glanced over his shoulder. "You two should probably rest a bit longer. Riza, you should more then Roy. After all, you meet Meas and everyone else you're going to be living with in a while and Meas will take a lot of energy out of you I'm sure."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, you should rest."

She took her backpack off and set it beside her. "He can't be that bad."

Roy laid down in the hay. "You'll know when you meet him. Besides it'll be a bit before we get there. Might as well rest, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess…" She leaned back against the side of the wagon and looked down at Roy who already had his eyes closed and looked to already be a sleep or at least close to it. _'I wonder what this guy is like. From the stories Roy told, he must be a goof ball… And who else lives in the house besides him and Gracia anyway…' _Riza thought to herself then sighed. _'I guess I'll find out soon…'_


End file.
